


Isaac At Six Months (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera (Traduccion) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Baby!Isaac, Dada!Stiles, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Gratuitous Cutness, Kid Fic, M/M, Pack Feels, Papa!Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: En donde Isaac sale a correr con papá, arroja biberones a una mujer de mediana edad que coquetea con su papá, tiene dientes nuevos y sorprende a Dada con un picnic.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera (Traduccion) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407127
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Isaac At Six Months (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Permanent: Isaac At Six Months](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186644) by [ViragoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViragoWrites/pseuds/ViragoWrites). 



Salir a correr con papá era una parte divertida de su día. Él y Woof-Woof se sentaron en su cochecito mientras papá corría tan rápido. Lo que no le gustó fue a todas las damas que vinieron a hablar con papá después de su carrera. Todas jugaron con Isaac, pero él sabía que estaban tras su papá. _Nadie_ iba a quitarle a su papá ni a Dada. Entonces, cuando se acercaron demasiado, Isaac siempre se aseguró de lanzar su taza... a sus cabezas. Al parecer tenía un buen brazo para su edad. No hace falta decir que no consiguieron muchos reincidentes.

***

—Baby Boy defendió tu territorio de nuevo hoy—, dijo Derek cuando él e Isaac entraron a la cocina.

—¿A quién le dio una conmoción cerebral hoy?— Stiles se rió entre dientes mientras se alejaba de la estufa.

—Sra. Jones.

Stiles le dio un beso a la sien de Isaac: —Qué buen cachorro protege la virtud de tu papá de esas malvadas divorciadas.

Derek solo se echó a reír cuando puso a Isaac en su trona con Woof-Woof y procedió a ayudar a Stiles con la cena. Isaac solo observó felizmente mientras sus padres hacían cosquillas y se besaban y, a veces, a él.

***

Otra actividad favorita fue ir a la oficina de papá. Había un parque infantil con muchos juguetes para que él y Woof-Woof jugarán. Papá se sentaba en su escritorio la mayor parte del tiempo, pero algunos días el tío Peter vino y lo rescató a él y a Woof-Woof del aburrimiento. Sabía que papá se enojaba con el tío Peter a veces, pero el tío Peter era el mejor después de Dada, papá y pop-pop. Él cambiaría sus ojos, gruñiría y algunas veces crecería más dientes. Isaac no podía creer que él podía hacer eso con los dientes sin llorar porque estaba creciendo y ¡eso duele mucho!

Lo que más le gustaba era escuchar hablar al tío Peter. Él contó historias sobre cuando papá era pequeño e hicieron gruñir a papá. Isaac estaba aprendiendo a gruñir. No sonaba como papá o el tío Peter, pero siempre hacía que papá sonriera y le diera besos adicionales cuando lo intentaba.

Algunos días el tío Boyd vendría y le daría viajes en avión. El tío Boyd no hablaba mucho, pero era grande y fuerte como papá. Siempre llenaba su taza con el jugo rojo que manchaba su boca e hizo que Dada se enojara. El tío Boyd también podría cambiar sus ojos. Isaac sabía que algún día él también podría hacerlo, pero por ahora le emocionaba ver a su papá y a sus tíos hacerlo.

La hora del baño era la mejor, excepto que Woof-Woof no podía venir. Pero Dada lo puso en el asiento del inodoro para poder vigilar a Isaac mientras estaba en su silla de baño. Dada le dio patitos y burbujas para jugar en el baño. Dada también lo dejó salpicar, ¡a veces Dada salpicaba!

***

Stiles arrojó agua del pato de goma en la cara de Isaac y observó cómo su hijo se reía y aplaudía. Le entregó el juguete al niño y lo observó para ver si repetía sus acciones. Todavía era un poco surrealista pensar que tenía un hijo. Isaac era suyo y el hijo de Derek y no podía sentirse mal por lo que había sucedido. Si alguna vez encontraran al far que había hecho esto, él no le pediría que invirtiera el hechizo, le agradecería por darle a su Bebé. Ahora que lo tenían en sus vidas y lo habían cuidado como padres, Stiles no lo dejaría por nada.

Derek estaba en la puerta mirando a su familia y pensaba lo mismo que Stiles. Isaac era su hijo y no dejaría que nada ni nadie cambiara eso. —Creo que deberíamos empezar a investigar sustitutos.

Stiles miró por encima del hombro a su esposo, —¿Sí?

Derek vaciló por un momento, mirando la alegría pura en la cara de Isaac cuando apretó su pato de goma y lo hizo chirriar y salió un chorro de agua, —Sí—. Él asintió, seguro.

Stiles aplaudió cuando Isaac pudo imitar sus acciones con el pato, pero por dentro estaba animando la idea de expandir a su familia.

—¡Joder, Stiles más profundo!— Derek gimió cuando su esposo en broma rodó sus caderas contra las de Derek. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuvieron tiempo de hacer el amor, y por mucho que apreciara una larga sesión de sexo, Derek quería sentir a Stiles golpeándole hasta hacerle llegar al orgasmo cuanto antes… 

El grito agudo de Isaac detuvo las caderas de Stiles. Fue una breve ráfaga, por lo que Stiles mantuvo la calma, esperando que él se volviera a dormir. Había sucedido antes; Sin embargo, esta noche no fue tal noche. Justo cuando pensaron que serían capaces de continuar, Isaac comenzó a llorar de lleno en un grito. Mataerecciones. Al. Momento.

—Mierda.— Respiró Derek. —Iré por él.

***

Su papá vino a por él al instante e Isaac le tendió los brazos. —¿Qué pasa, cachorro?—, Preguntó en voz baja e Isaac se aferró a él. —¿Te duele, Baby Boy?— Preguntó mirándolo. Isaac acaba de llorar.

Papá presionó un pulgar en su labio inferior y abrió la boca. —¿Está bien?— Dada preguntó cuando entró en la habitación.

—Alguien tiene dientes nuevos.

—Oh chico.— Dada suspiró. —Bueno, voy a sacar su anillo de dentición de la nevera y te veré en el dormitorio. Él puede quedarse con nosotros por un tiempo.

El toque de papá apagó el dolor y la cosa fría que masticaba Dada le ayudó a adormecer su boca, pero lo que realmente lo hizo mejor fue estar en la cama metido entre sus padres. Estar rodeado por su amor y su olor mezclado parecía hacer desaparecer todo el dolor. Intentó mantenerse despierto para poder aferrarse a la sensación, pero no pudo luchar e Isaac se quedó dormido con la nariz presionada contra el pecho de Dada y la mano de Papá frotando círculos suaves a lo largo de su espalda. Es donde despertó a la mañana siguiente. Su boca se sintió mejor y olía tanto a papá como a Dada. Cuando papá regresó del baño, tomó a Isaac para un cambio de pañal y luego hizo el desayuno mientras Dada se duchaba.

En mañanas como esta, se sentaba en el regazo de Dada y mordisqueaba una tostada. Isaac siempre hizo un lío con su camisa, pero a su Dada nunca le importó.

Ese día, después de visitar la oficina de papá, tomaron un paseo para sorprender a Dada con el almuerzo. Esta era la primera vez e Isaac estaba emocionado. Fueron a un lugar grande con tanta gente y olores. Estaba con un brazo agarrando a Woof-Woof (quien también quería sorprender a Dada), mientras que papá sostenía una cesta en la otra mano. Tomó un poco de tiempo, pero pronto vio que venía su Dada y se emocionó tanto que comenzó a aplaudir y tratar de llamarlo. Las palabras seguían siendo un problema para Isaac, pero él estaba trabajando.

***

Stiles y varios compañeros de clase estaban caminando por el pasillo; Solo se les ha asignado un proyecto grupal. Su rostro estaba enterrado en el texto y hacía todo lo posible por explicar cómo deberían comenzar a planificar las etapas de su proyecto.

—¡Oh hola! Ojalá fuera la afortunada mujer que había conseguido el almuerzo sorpresa de picnic de esa hermosa pareja —, dijo Wendy.

—¿Eh?— Murmuró Stiles, aún trabajando en su línea de tiempo en su cabeza.

—Santa mierda, él es delicioso. ¡Stiles me dice que no querrías que un pase de pasillo de tu esposo hiciera un picnic con eso! —, Dijo Sarah.

—No querría un pase de pasillo—, dijo distraídamente.

—¿Ni siquiera por eso?— Preguntó Sarah y señaló a través del patio.

Cuando Stiles finalmente levantó la vista y vio a Derek sonriendo, él sonrió a cambio, sabiendo que su esposo había escuchado toda la conversación.—Definitivamente no quiero un pase de pasillo.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Ese chico es como el sexo en las piernas y ese enano y sus rizos son tan lindos, quiero comérmelo.

—El niño es lindo pero el tío... eh—, dijo Paul.

—Oh, Dios mío, va a venir por aquí. ¿Crees que su esposa está en nuestra clase?

—Es posible—, dijo Stiles.

Cuando Derek llegó a ellos, —Dile hola a Dada—. Le dijo a Isaac, quien se hizo con las manos de Stiles.

Stiles lo alcanzó, ignorando los jadeos de sus compañeras. —Hola, Baby Boy—, dijo Stiles y sopló frambuesas contra el cuello de Isaac, lo que provocó que el niño chillara de risa.

—Zac quería sorprenderte con el almuerzo—. Derek sonrió sosteniendo la canasta.

—¿Lo hizo? Bueno, esta es la mejor sorpresa, Baby Boy —, dijo sosteniendo a Isaac y mirando al niño patear y reírse de él. Alguien aclarándose la garganta sacó a Stiles de su ensoñación. —Oh cierto, Derek conoce a algunos de mis compañeros de clase, Wendy, Sarah y Paul. Chicos, este es mi marido Derek. Y este hombrecito es nuestro hijo Isaac.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que tuviste un bebé? ¡Es hermoso! —Wendy se ruborizó cuando tomó la mano de Isaac entre las suyas.

—Él me persigue, por supuesto—. Stiles bromeó y Derek solo sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

***

Su picnic fue genial. Isaac consiguió arrastrarse alrededor de la manta en la hierba y cuando se acercó demasiado al borde, uno de sus padres lo arrastraba hacia atrás y lo sofocaba con besos y cosquillas. Dada y papá lo alimentaron con todo tipo de cosas deliciosas. Ahora que era mayor y tenía algunos dientes, pudo probar las cosas buenas, tal como lo había prometido Pop-Pop. No le gustaba despedirse de su Dada, pero sabía que pronto se verían. Además, papá prometió que visitarían al tío Scott y a la tía Allison.

Lo que a Isaac más le gustaba del tío Scott era que se sentó en el piso y jugó con él y Woof-Woof, tal como lo hizo su Dada. Pero él podía gruñir y cambiar sus ojos como Dada no podía, Isaac se preguntaba sobre eso. Y el tío Scott siempre le decía lo mucho que lo amaban. Lo hizo casi tanto como sus padres. Sabía que si papá y el pop-pop se hubieran ido, el tío Scott siempre lo mantendría a salvo. Tía Allison también. Era fuerte y bonita y olía a manada. Reconocía a la manada cada vez más y más cada vez que tenían una reunión. Esta vez el tío Boyd y la tía Erica también estaban allí. El tío Boyd le dio su jugo favorito a pesar de que Dada le gritó. Y la tía Erica... bueno ella daba miedo, pero de una buena manera. Algo en él sabía que con ella alrededor, nada ni nadie podrían hacerle daño. Isaac se preguntó si otros niños tenían algo así. Tenía una familia que lo amaba y lo protegía. Él era feliz. Ahora, si tan solo pudiera manejar las palabras, o tal vez podría abordar la caminata primero; sentía que tenía un mejor manejo de eso. ****

# Isaac At Six Months

Salir a correr con papá era una parte divertida de su día. Él y Woof-Woof se sentaron en su cochecito mientras papá corría tan rápido. Lo que no le gustó fue a todas las damas que vinieron a hablar con papá después de su carrera. Todas jugaron con Isaac, pero él sabía que estaban tras su papá. _Nadie_ iba a quitarle a su papá ni a Dada. Entonces, cuando se acercaron demasiado, Isaac siempre se aseguró de lanzar su taza... a sus cabezas. Al parecer tenía un buen brazo para su edad. No hace falta decir que no consiguieron muchos reincidentes.

***

—Baby Boy defendió tu territorio de nuevo hoy—, dijo Derek cuando él e Isaac entraron a la cocina.

—¿A quién le dio una conmoción cerebral hoy?— Stiles se rió entre dientes mientras se alejaba de la estufa.

—Sra. Jones.

Stiles le dio un beso a la sien de Isaac: —Qué buen cachorro protege la virtud de tu papá de esas malvadas divorciadas.

Derek solo se echó a reír cuando puso a Isaac en su trona con Woof-Woof y procedió a ayudar a Stiles con la cena. Isaac solo observó felizmente mientras sus padres hacían cosquillas y se besaban y, a veces, a él.

***

Otra actividad favorita fue ir a la oficina de papá. Había un parque infantil con muchos juguetes para que él y Woof-Woof jugarán. Papá se sentaba en su escritorio la mayor parte del tiempo, pero algunos días el tío Peter vino y lo rescató a él y a Woof-Woof del aburrimiento. Sabía que papá se enojaba con el tío Peter a veces, pero el tío Peter era el mejor después de Dada, papá y pop-pop. Él cambiaría sus ojos, gruñiría y algunas veces crecería más dientes. Isaac no podía creer que él podía hacer eso con los dientes sin llorar porque estaba creciendo y ¡eso duele mucho!

Lo que más le gustaba era escuchar hablar al tío Peter. Él contó historias sobre cuando papá era pequeño e hicieron gruñir a papá. Isaac estaba aprendiendo a gruñir. No sonaba como papá o el tío Peter, pero siempre hacía que papá sonriera y le diera besos adicionales cuando lo intentaba.

Algunos días el tío Boyd vendría y le daría viajes en avión. El tío Boyd no hablaba mucho, pero era grande y fuerte como papá. Siempre llenaba su taza con el jugo rojo que manchaba su boca e hizo que Dada se enojara. El tío Boyd también podría cambiar sus ojos. Isaac sabía que algún día él también podría hacerlo, pero por ahora le emocionaba ver a su papá y a sus tíos hacerlo.

La hora del baño era la mejor, excepto que Woof-Woof no podía venir. Pero Dada lo puso en el asiento del inodoro para poder vigilar a Isaac mientras estaba en su silla de baño. Dada le dio patitos y burbujas para jugar en el baño. Dada también lo dejó salpicar, ¡a veces Dada salpicaba!

***

Stiles arrojó agua del pato de goma en la cara de Isaac y observó cómo su hijo se reía y aplaudía. Le entregó el juguete al niño y lo observó para ver si repetía sus acciones. Todavía era un poco surrealista pensar que tenía un hijo. Isaac era suyo y el hijo de Derek y no podía sentirse mal por lo que había sucedido. Si alguna vez encontraran al far que había hecho esto, él no le pediría que invirtiera el hechizo, le agradecería por darle a su Bebé. Ahora que lo tenían en sus vidas y lo habían cuidado como padres, Stiles no lo dejaría por nada.

Derek estaba en la puerta mirando a su familia y pensaba lo mismo que Stiles. Isaac era su hijo y no dejaría que nada ni nadie cambiara eso. —Creo que deberíamos empezar a investigar sustitutos.

Stiles miró por encima del hombro a su esposo, —¿Sí?

Derek vaciló por un momento, mirando la alegría pura en la cara de Isaac cuando apretó su pato de goma y lo hizo chirriar y salió un chorro de agua, —Sí—. Él asintió, seguro.

Stiles aplaudió cuando Isaac pudo imitar sus acciones con el pato, pero por dentro estaba animando la idea de expandir a su familia.

—¡Joder, Stiles más profundo!— Derek gimió cuando su esposo en broma rodó sus caderas contra las de Derek. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuvieron tiempo de hacer el amor, y por mucho que apreciara una larga sesión de sexo, Derek quería sentir a Stiles golpeándole hasta hacerle llegar al orgasmo cuanto antes… 

El grito agudo de Isaac detuvo las caderas de Stiles. Fue una breve ráfaga, por lo que Stiles mantuvo la calma, esperando que él se volviera a dormir. Había sucedido antes; Sin embargo, esta noche no fue tal noche. Justo cuando pensaron que serían capaces de continuar, Isaac comenzó a llorar de lleno en un grito. Mataerecciones. Al. Momento.

—Mierda.— Respiró Derek. —Iré por él.

***

Su papá vino a por él al instante e Isaac le tendió los brazos. —¿Qué pasa, cachorro?—, Preguntó en voz baja e Isaac se aferró a él. —¿Te duele, Baby Boy?— Preguntó mirándolo. Isaac acaba de llorar.

Papá presionó un pulgar en su labio inferior y abrió la boca. —¿Está bien?— Dada preguntó cuando entró en la habitación.

—Alguien tiene dientes nuevos.

—Oh chico.— Dada suspiró. —Bueno, voy a sacar su anillo de dentición de la nevera y te veré en el dormitorio. Él puede quedarse con nosotros por un tiempo.

El toque de papá apagó el dolor y la cosa fría que masticaba Dada le ayudó a adormecer su boca, pero lo que realmente lo hizo mejor fue estar en la cama metido entre sus padres. Estar rodeado por su amor y su olor mezclado parecía hacer desaparecer todo el dolor. Intentó mantenerse despierto para poder aferrarse a la sensación, pero no pudo luchar e Isaac se quedó dormido con la nariz presionada contra el pecho de Dada y la mano de Papá frotando círculos suaves a lo largo de su espalda. Es donde despertó a la mañana siguiente. Su boca se sintió mejor y olía tanto a papá como a Dada. Cuando papá regresó del baño, tomó a Isaac para un cambio de pañal y luego hizo el desayuno mientras Dada se duchaba.

En mañanas como esta, se sentaba en el regazo de Dada y mordisqueaba una tostada. Isaac siempre hizo un lío con su camisa, pero a su Dada nunca le importó.

Ese día, después de visitar la oficina de papá, tomaron un paseo para sorprender a Dada con el almuerzo. Esta era la primera vez e Isaac estaba emocionado. Fueron a un lugar grande con tanta gente y olores. Estaba con un brazo agarrando a Woof-Woof (quien también quería sorprender a Dada), mientras que papá sostenía una cesta en la otra mano. Tomó un poco de tiempo, pero pronto vio que venía su Dada y se emocionó tanto que comenzó a aplaudir y tratar de llamarlo. Las palabras seguían siendo un problema para Isaac, pero él estaba trabajando.

***

Stiles y varios compañeros de clase estaban caminando por el pasillo; Solo se les ha asignado un proyecto grupal. Su rostro estaba enterrado en el texto y hacía todo lo posible por explicar cómo deberían comenzar a planificar las etapas de su proyecto.

—¡Oh hola! Ojalá fuera la afortunada mujer que había conseguido el almuerzo sorpresa de picnic de esa hermosa pareja —, dijo Wendy.

—¿Eh?— Murmuró Stiles, aún trabajando en su línea de tiempo en su cabeza.

—Santa mierda, él es delicioso. ¡Stiles me dice que no querrías que un pase de pasillo de tu esposo hiciera un picnic con eso! —, Dijo Sarah.

—No querría un pase de pasillo—, dijo distraídamente.

—¿Ni siquiera por eso?— Preguntó Sarah y señaló a través del patio.

Cuando Stiles finalmente levantó la vista y vio a Derek sonriendo, él sonrió a cambio, sabiendo que su esposo había escuchado toda la conversación.—Definitivamente no quiero un pase de pasillo.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Ese chico es como el sexo en las piernas y ese enano y sus rizos son tan lindos, quiero comérmelo.

—El niño es lindo pero el tío... eh—, dijo Paul.

—Oh, Dios mío, va a venir por aquí. ¿Crees que su esposa está en nuestra clase?

—Es posible—, dijo Stiles.

Cuando Derek llegó a ellos, —Dile hola a Dada—. Le dijo a Isaac, quien se hizo con las manos de Stiles.

Stiles lo alcanzó, ignorando los jadeos de sus compañeras. —Hola, Baby Boy—, dijo Stiles y sopló frambuesas contra el cuello de Isaac, lo que provocó que el niño chillara de risa.

—Zac quería sorprenderte con el almuerzo—. Derek sonrió sosteniendo la canasta.

—¿Lo hizo? Bueno, esta es la mejor sorpresa, Baby Boy —, dijo sosteniendo a Isaac y mirando al niño patear y reírse de él. Alguien aclarándose la garganta sacó a Stiles de su ensoñación. —Oh cierto, Derek conoce a algunos de mis compañeros de clase, Wendy, Sarah y Paul. Chicos, este es mi marido Derek. Y este hombrecito es nuestro hijo Isaac.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que tuviste un bebé? ¡Es hermoso! —Wendy se ruborizó cuando tomó la mano de Isaac entre las suyas.

—Él me persigue, por supuesto—. Stiles bromeó y Derek solo sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

***

Su picnic fue genial. Isaac consiguió arrastrarse alrededor de la manta en la hierba y cuando se acercó demasiado al borde, uno de sus padres lo arrastraba hacia atrás y lo sofocaba con besos y cosquillas. Dada y papá lo alimentaron con todo tipo de cosas deliciosas. Ahora que era mayor y tenía algunos dientes, pudo probar las cosas buenas, tal como lo había prometido Pop-Pop. No le gustaba despedirse de su Dada, pero sabía que pronto se verían. Además, papá prometió que visitarían al tío Scott y a la tía Allison.

Lo que a Isaac más le gustaba del tío Scott era que se sentó en el piso y jugó con él y Woof-Woof, tal como lo hizo su Dada. Pero él podía gruñir y cambiar sus ojos como Dada no podía, Isaac se preguntaba sobre eso. Y el tío Scott siempre le decía lo mucho que lo amaban. Lo hizo casi tanto como sus padres. Sabía que si papá y el pop-pop se hubieran ido, el tío Scott siempre lo mantendría a salvo. Tía Allison también. Era fuerte y bonita y olía a manada. Reconocía a la manada cada vez más y más cada vez que tenían una reunión. Esta vez el tío Boyd y la tía Erica también estaban allí. El tío Boyd le dio su jugo favorito a pesar de que Dada le gritó. Y la tía Erica... bueno ella daba miedo, pero de una buena manera. Algo en él sabía que con ella alrededor, nada ni nadie podrían hacerle daño. Isaac se preguntó si otros niños tenían algo así. Tenía una familia que lo amaba y lo protegía. Él era feliz. Ahora, si tan solo pudiera manejar las palabras, o tal vez podría abordar la caminata primero; sentía que tenía un mejor manejo de eso.


End file.
